1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a settee, more particularly to a settee with a foldable tray-support unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional settee 1 is shown to include left and right seat supports 11, an elongated seat 12 disposed between the seat supports 11, two backrests 14 that extend upwardly from a rear side of the seat 12, and a table 15 mounted on the elongated seat 12 between the backrests 14. The aforesaid conventional settee 1 is disadvantageous in that the table 15 cannot be folded relative to the seat 12, thereby restricting the utility of the conventional settee 1.
The object of the present invention is to provide a settee with a foldable tray-support unit so as to enhance flexibility of the settee during use.
Accordingly, a settee of the present invention includes an elongated seat unit and a tray-support unit. The seat unit includes a seat frame having opposing front and rear frame portions, and a backrest frame which extends uprightly from the rear frame portion and which defines a tray-accommodating space. The tray-support unit includes a tray-support frame that has a lower frame section with a front end and a rear end opposite to the front end and pivoted to the rear frame portion of the seat frame in such a manner that the tray-support frame is rotatable relative to the seat frame between a storing position, in which, the front end of the tray-support frame is turned to and retained within the tray-accommodating space, and a used position, in which, the front end of the tray-support frame is seated on the seat frame.